Lost: Season 3 Part 1 (Region 2)
The Lost: Season 3 Part 1 DVD box set is a Region 2 release that contains episodes 1-12 of Lost Season 3, as well as a number of special features. The four disc box set was released in various Region 2 countries between 2007 and 2008 and was later followed by Lost: Season 3 Part 2. In some countries, a complete season 3 box set was later also released, usually simply containing the individual discs from the two single box sets. General information (all markets) Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (41:39) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof and Elizabeth Mitchell. * (41:38) * (40:29) * (41:40) Disc 2 * (41:40) * (41:33) **With audio commentary by Carlton Cuse, Evangeline Lilly and Josh Holloway. * (41:40) * (41:34) Disc 3 * (41:35) * (41:32) * (41:27) * (41:28) Special features Bonus disc Since the season is released in two parts on Region 2 markets, the bonus disc's content is split up into two parts, with each box set containing a bonus disc with bonus materials (more or less) relevant to the respective half of the season. Unlike the two box sets for season 2, which featured different menus for the bonus discs included with the respective box set, the two season 3 box sets' bonus discs both feature the same menu backgrounds, which are also identical to the menus found on the North American Complete season 3 box set's bonus disc. However, the split content again results in rather sparse contents for some of those menus, particularly the "Lost Flashbacks" and "Deleted Scenes". Bonus materials found on this disc: (Monitors 1 and 6 do not lead to any menus) Monitor 2 * Cast In Clay: Creating The Toys of Todd McFarlane Monitor 3 * Lost on Location: , , , , * Crew Tribute With Evangeline Lilly Monitor 4 *Terry O'Quinn: Throwing from the Handle Monitor 5 * The Lost Flashbacks: "Locke Escapes" from and "Funeral Scene" from (transcripts here) * Deleted Scenes: "Doctor to the Rescue" from , "Breaking Rocks" from , "Alex & Daddy" from , "Super Powers, Dude" from and "Charlie Carries On" and "Changing Our Luck" from (transcripts here) * Photos from the Set (official promotional photos for season 2) Easter eggs Bonus disc: * In the monitor 2 menu, highlight "Cast in Clay: Creating the Toys of Todd McFarlane". ** Press "up" on your remote once. A white dot appears on the red "Food" button. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks the food dispenser. * Also in the monitor 2 menu, highlight "Cast in Clay: Creating the Toys of Todd McFarlane". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears in the upper left corner of the screen. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with cast and crew members discussing a problem with chickens causing problems on the Hydra set. * Still in the monitor 2 menu, highlight "Cast in Clay: Creating the Toys of Todd McFarlane". ** Press "right" on your remote twice. A white dot appears in the center of the bars on the right side of the screen. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip about the shooting of the table tennis scenes from . * Still in the monitor 2 menu, highlight "Main Menu". ** Press "left" and "up" on your remote. A white dot appears near the left edge of the screen, slightly below the word "Cast". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with Josh Holloway introducing his cage, and an explanation for the content of the DHARMA fish biscuits. * In the monitor 3 menu, highlight "Lost: On Location". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears right above the room number "23". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks the full length version of the Room 23 brain washing video from . * In the menu "Lost: On Location" (sub-menu of the monitor 3 menu), highlight "Play All". ** Press "left", "up", "up" on your remote. A white dot appears right in front of "Lost: On Location". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip about the shooting of the Hydra in . * Also in the menu "Lost: On Location", highlight "Tricia Tanaka is Dead". ** Press "right" and "up" on your remote. A white dot appears on the breaker box to the right of the door. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with Jorge Garcia and Dominic Monaghan sitting at the beach, while Dom is playing Scrabble on a palmtop. * In the monitor 4 menu, highlight "Terry O'Quinn: Throwing from the Handle". ** Press either "up" or "left" on your remote. A white dot appears in the center of the monitor. Press "play" on your remote. *** This causes the monitor to beep and briefly show ultrasound scans. * Also in the monitor 4 menu, highlight "Main menu". ** Press "left" and "up" on your remote. A white dot appears in the lower left corner of the monitor. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with Dominic Monaghan telling about an incident where he found the solution for a crossword just as he was to shoot the funeral scene for Nikki and Paulo from . * In the monitor 5 menu, highlight "Main Menu". ** Press "left" on your remote once. (Alternatively, highlight "Deleted Scenes" and press "right" on your remote once) A white dot appears on the satellite phone. Press "play" on your remote. *** This causes the satellite phone to beep and flicker. * In the menu "Deleted Scenes" (sub-menu of the monitor 5 menu), highlight "Changing Our Luck". ** Press "right" on your remote three times. A white dot appears on the right display of the console, right under the desk lamp. Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks a brief clip with Jack Bender introducing his dog Lulu. Germany General information Official name: Lost: Staffel 3 Erster Teil Release date: December 6, 2007 Markets: Germany, Austria, Switzerland RRP: €29.99 Language selection: German, English, Spanish Subtitles: German, English, English for the hearing-impaired, Spanish, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, Icelandic Trivia * When the German season 3 part 1 DVD set was first announced, online stores initially listed it with a "Keine Jugendfreigabe" rating (i.e. "not suitable for minors") like the German season 2 part 2 DVD box set before, causing fans to wonder what episode was responsible for this rating. When it was released, however, it had an "FSK-16" rating, like all other German DVD releases for Lost (execept for the aforementioned second half of season 2). See also *Deleted scenes *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: Season 2 Part 2 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * *L